1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a method for correcting color and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus which corrects color dynamically according to an input signal and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image apparatuses which reproduce color, such as monitors, scanners, or televisions (TVs), provide high quality images and a wide range of functions in order to satisfy various requirements of a user. The digital image apparatuses output the original colors of an input image, or emphasize specific colors among the colors of an input image. In doing so, a user can view an image in its natural colors.
However, if a specific color of the above image is stronger than the others, color noise may occur. For example, if a digital image apparatus broadcasts a sports match, a green color such as the color of a grassy field or woods may be prominently displayed. In this case, if the input image is changed to have a low luminance, the green color remains strong, and thus the other colors may appear somewhat greenish.
Although a user may desire to view an image having harmonious colors by emphasizing a specific color, the user may not be able to view a high quality image due to the varied luminance of the image.